Tame The Pirate
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: He was a pirate so someone had to tame him right? How bout a cute little blond boy that just happened to be strapped to a boats support beam for a week? That'll have to do I guess! AxelxRoxas! Smut based one - shot!


Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in like weeks I know I should be working on Dreams of Me… I'm sorry! I promise I'll get the last chapter up like tomorrow or very soon I've been working on my festival which is tomorrow sooo yeah anyway here's a smutty one shot for you guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this shit! 

**Tame The Pirate**

Down in the Captain's quarters was where I found him, good thing I was the Captain of this ship. The Black Knight is what we called her because as everyone knows you can't sail a ship unless it's been named. He was a beauty alright tan skin with shoulder length blond hair that was now dripping wet from the ocean. His tunic was white and I could see those little pink nubs, oh how I wanted to run my tongue over them and bite them until they were red and raw! His pants were a soft shade of blue and they were loose on him. Had he been a runaway? No he looked too well fed, you couldn't see his ribs but there were faint muscles to show he did hard labor.

His face was what had drawn me in, in the first place. Those full pink pouting lips I could already imagine around my cock sucking me off. His ice cold cerulean blue eyes stared hatefully back at me.

His hands were bound behind his back on one of the beams supporting this massive ship. His legs were tied together in case he somehow got his hands unbound. I ran my tongue over pearly white teeth and sauntered over. I know how I must have looked to him, evil probably with my black leather coat that touched the back of my knees, purple upside down tear drop tattoos under my eyes, and a crimson red shirt that matched the color of my hair. Most people said my eyes were acid green; I had come to like that.

My pants were made of black cloth and I wore my finest black leather boots. I had four rings on my fingers representing my whole family I had killed. I was a pirate, I was ruthless I didn't care about family or morals! I smiled at him and he growled back, he was like a kitten such a cute little kitten.

I reached a hand out to stroke the wet strands of hair clinging to his childlike face, he bit me hard and I slapped him across the face. "Bad kitty." I whispered.

"I'm not your damn cat now let me go!" He growled struggling against the binds.

Oh how this would be so much fun. I drew the dagger I kept in my boot made out of pure silver with jewels embedded in the handle. "Kitty bites, so kitty must be punished." I said licking the dagger.

It was razor sharp and it sliced my tongue as it ran the length of the blade. His eyes grew wide with fright as I made my way over to where he was. Crouching down I titled his chin up with the tip of the dagger forcing him to meet my eyes. "Where would you like me to punish you Kitten?" I questioned.

He spit in my face something I was already used to; before I killed anyone I liked to have a little fun first. I was used to the spitting and name calling; it was all routine you see. So gently ever so gently I made the first slice on his cheek.

He hissed in pain and I watched as the blood welled up and began trickling down his cheek before I lapped it up. Even his blood was sweet just like the taste of his skin, which was creamy and smooth. He wasn't an orphan that was for sure he probably came from a wealthy family. He had been on here for about a week, I kept him fed but this was the first time I had laid eyes on him.

His eyes were wide but there was a little bit less fear there, and when I made the second cut on his neck barely pressing the blade lest I cut something vital he moaned. Pulling back his face was flushed red his eyes half lidded and he seemed to be getting hard, either from the cutting or the fact that I was licking everywhere I cut or the mixture of both. A light sheen of sweat or was that still the sea was forming.

I went back to the already bleeding cut on his throat lapping up the blood and gently sucking on it causing more to gush into my mouth. Oh gods how his blood tasted so wonderful not at_ all_ like metallic copper.

He moaned again and I let my hands wander through thick blond tresses. He was already breathing hard, this wasn't routine at all. I wasn't used to this, I was used to people kicking and screaming I never got have really any fun with them so I usually just killed them and threw the bodies over board.

_Kitten might actually be worth keeping. _I thought taking the dagger to cut the offending shirt away. He rolled his shoulders to help get the fabric off as I attacked his neck sucking and biting forgetting all about the deadly weapon I was wielding.

"What's your name Kitten?" I asked trailing my tongue down to one perk nub. I flicked it with my tongue and he threw his head back against the beam and moaned even louder.

"R- Ro – Roxas!" He finally ground out.

"Good boy, such a good boy." I whispered taking the little nub in my mouth and swirling my tongue on it. I gently ran calloused fingers over the neglected nipple pinching it and rolling it until it was red and raw. I switched nipples flicking the other nub with my tongue and giving it the same treatment I had just given the other.

The whole time he kept pressing his chest into my face and bucked his hips wildly. His breathing was heavy and ragged by this time and his pants were wet with the precum that was seeping through. I hadn't even touched his cock yet. Pulling back he whimpered tugging at the binds trying to get free, I stood up and he whimpered more.

First I took one boot off and then the next, his breathing had picked up tremendously by the time I shrugged my coat off. When I started for my pants he was already licking his lips, I pulled those off quickly letting the cool air hit my cock. I hissed and sauntered over towards Roxas, even his name was sexy!

"Suck." I commanded pressing the tip of penis to his mouth. He opened and deep throated me. Warm it was so warm and wet inside, his tongue coming to rub against the tip and to run along on the vein underneath causing me to groan. He bobbed his head and I leaned heavily on the wooden beam, I wasn't going to last long. I hadn't expected him to be this good! The only other person I had slept with since being a Captain on this ship was Demyx one of my good friends and a crew member. He was already with someone but hell when I needed a good fuck I usually came to him.

His partner didn't seem to mind as long as he got to watch, he was quiet and shy but damn were they a kinky couple.

"Good Kitten," I whispered running my fingers through his hair. "Good Kitten, Kitten likes this doesn't he?" I gripped hair and tugged on it. He moaned the vibrations felt good and I tugged on his hair harder.

My hips began moving of their own accord at this point and I was as I was pushing inside that warm wet heat I wanted more. I wanted to ravage that body that was giving me so much pleasure, make him cry out and beg me for more! With a final thrust inside his mouth I came throwing my head back and crying out this beautiful boy's name! "Roxas oh gods Roxas!"

I pulled back and collapsed on the ground my knees buckling. I was weak from the orgasm but one look at Roxas and I was already half hard again. His eyes half lidded the shirt lay in tatters on the floorboards, his wrists and legs were bleeding from the force of him trying to escape, the cut on his cheek and throat had stopped bleeding but were an angry red.

His breathing was hard and labored and his erection was still trapped inside his pants. Something stirred inside me that had never stirred in me before; I wanted to give this boy as much pleasure as he had given me.

With Demyx I just wanted to fuck until I had an orgasm, his partner Zexion could handle the rest. But with this boy it was different I wanted to fuck him senseless! Pound into him until he couldn't move from all the pleasure I had given him but was still begging me for more.

"Please… mister untie me please." He moaned.

"Axel… the name's Axel got it memorized?" I asked tapping my temple. It was my trademark saying it was part of what I was famous for.

"Axel please… untie me… I'll make you feel so much better." He whimpered.

I couldn't resist, grabbing the forgotten dagger I crawled over and cut the binds on his legs first and then his wrists. I figured he would try to run, or at least try to kill me but no, instead he got rid of the tattered shirt and chucked his pants off next before crawling over to me and throwing my shirt off as well.

It was then that I noticed the little bit of cum still on the corner of his lips and I couldn't help but lick it off. Fingers threaded through my hair and he kissed me shoving his small tongue in my mouth, they wrestled and caressed each other until I had gained back the dominance that was _mine_. I explored the wet cavern listening to the little mewls he would let out as he tugged on my spikes.

He tasted of the sea and my cum, along with other things that were just purely Roxas. He was full of surprises this little Kitten and I wanted so badly to bury myself in his tight ass. Gently laying him on his back I took a finger and prodded at the puckering entrance but he stopped me.

"No… let… me…" He panted and quickly turned around giving me a full view of his ass. I watched in amazement as he put one finger inside himself and then quickly added a second. He moaned louder and I watched as the second hand went to his heavy balls fondling them.

Slowly I pumped myself watching as he added a third finger in and began pumping them in and out. I think at some point I must have been drooling and zoned out because he was calling out my name telling me to take him.

"Axel… I need…. You inside!" He whimpered gently pulling at his balls.

I licked my lips and got on my knees, "Really? You seem to be giving yourself so much pleasure though I wouldn't want you to stop." I whispered huskily.

"Please… need you! Inside…nngg… now!" He plunged his fingers in harder desperately searching for his prostate I imagined.

"Tell me you want my big cock in your slutty ass." I commanded ripping his fingers out of his ass.

He whimpered and tried to get his arm away but couldn't. "Please… please put your big… cock in… in my slutty ass!" He moaned. Without a second thought I buried myself to the hilt. He screamed in pleasure throwing his head back. "Oh gods Axel… that spot… hit it again!" He moaned.

Gripping his hips harder than necessary I pulled out only to slam myself back in. He cried out again letting out another ear piercing scream as I continually abused his prostate. Leaning on his back some I reached down and gently pumped his cock in a completely different rhythm than we were moving in but still just as sensual as he was crying for me to keep going.

"How… is this… nngg… Kitten? Huh? How is it?" I cried slamming in again.

"So… good… please don't stop!" He screamed. We were both sweaty and slick and I continued to pound into him knowing I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Not… gonna…. Last… much longer!" I groaned as I slammed back in to that tight constricting heat.

"Me either….nngg… oh gods! Ohhh yes, oh Axel!" He screamed cum spurting out of his cock to land on the floor.

With two more thrusts and the clenching of his ass I was right behind him releasing all of my seed into that warm tight heat calling out his name as I came for the second time that day. "Roxas! Roxas oh gods Roxas!'

Slowly I pulled out and lay back pulling him with me so as not to get him any messier than he was. He curled up close his head fitting perfectly in the crook of my neck. Our breathing was frantic and we were both sweaty and hot but that didn't seem to matter as he pulled back to plant a sweet kiss on my already bruised lips.

"Can I stay with you Axel?" He asked fitting his head back into the crook.

"Of course you can Kitten… for as long as you want." I whispered I had never taken on a lover because I figured they were too much of a hassle but this one I really liked.

Sleep began to take over and I heard him whisper, "Is it ok if I fall in love with you?"

"Yes… because I think I'm falling in love with you to." I whispered back. Sleep overtook us then and I held onto him tighter because I sure as hell wasn't letting this one get away. I'd travel the seven seas and back to be with him. Why? Simple he was my Kitten!

A/N: Hiya there! Hope you enjoyed! So please be on the lookout for the last chapter of Dreams of Me and that'll be posted soon like tomorrow or whenever! I don't know I'm sorry I hope you guys liked it and reviews are welcome! Much love! 

XOXO – Royal Dragon


End file.
